


蜂蜜香

by WingK



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: Benji興沖沖地要跟Brandt分享他好不容易買到的蜂蜜蛋糕，想不到Brandt辦公室裡的蜂蜜香比他手上的蛋糕還濃郁好幾倍。





	蜂蜜香

「嘿Brandt，我買到－－唔喔！！」  
才推開首席分析師辦公室大門，Benji像是被電到一樣往後跳了兩步，順手將門用力甩上。  
這是怎麼回事？他皺了皺眉，提起手上的蛋糕紙盒嗅了嗅。  
從紙盒內傳出的是淡淡的蜂蜜味，還參雜了一些新鮮出爐的烘焙香氣，聞起來香噴噴甜滋滋的。待會切個兩片金黃色的蛋糕，再配上一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，一定是個很棒的下午茶組合，Benji開心的瞇起眼睛。  
但是……  
他看了一眼關上的門，又看了看手中的紙盒，搔搔頭，又再度推開門，走進方才離開的空間。

比剛剛聞到還濃郁數倍的甜香彷彿洪水一般往他的嗅覺器官湧來，讓Benji瞬間有鼻孔被蜂蜜堵住的錯覺。  
蜂蜜如果從鼻孔流進去的話還能夠呼吸嗎？他恍恍惚惚的張開嘴巴換氣，將手中的紙盒放在主人不在的辦公桌正中間。Brandt的辦公桌只有靠外側桌邊放著一些闔上的資料夾，看起來應該是負責傳遞文件的行政祕書放的；其餘位置除了電腦螢幕擺在那裡外都收拾得乾乾淨淨，連一支筆都沒放在桌面上。  
這時Benji突然看見辦公室另一側的小茶几、在咖啡機的旁邊擺著兩杯只剩一半的咖啡，還有一個大小和他帶來的蛋糕很類似的紙盒；只是他手中的是鵝黃色的，那個很類似的是黑色的。  
莫非－－！Benji倏地睜大眼睛，幾乎是跳躍著移動到小茶几旁，慢慢拿起那個黑色紙盒，用著左右各兩隻手指頭的指尖捏著盒蓋邊緣，小心翼翼的將它打開。  
隨著撲鼻而來的蜂蜜味，眼前裝在黑色紙盒裡的蛋糕頂部向下塌陷，從被切開的剖面一些帶著泡泡的糖蜜從蛋糕體中流到紙盤上。他無聲的吞了一口唾液，用同樣輕柔的動作將盒蓋闔回原位。

「你在幹嘛？」  
「嗚啊啊啊啊！」

急忙接住被自己失手打翻的紙盒，Benji轉過頭惱怒的大喊，「不要嚇我啊！差一點蛋糕就掉在地上了！」  
「蛋糕如果掉在地上，該生氣的應該是我吧。」  
辦公室的主人雙手抱胸站在他身後，臉上寫滿了不悅，「有什麼事嗎？」  
「啊Brandt……」Benji愣了幾秒鐘後才將手上的盒子遞出去，「不是，我是要來跟你說我買到－－啊對我是要來跟你說我買到那家新開蛋糕店的招牌蜂蜜蛋糕了！配咖啡吃一定很棒！」  
「的確很棒。」Brandt伸出手，準備接過盒子。  
「啊，可是你竟然也買到了！」Benji突然又把盒子移到自己面前，這次打開的動作豪邁得多，「還是限量版的半熟蛋糕！每天出爐後30分鐘內就賣完了！你怎麼買到的？」  
Brandt嘆口氣，把手縮了回來，再度抱在胸前。  
「你想吃嗎？」  
「當然想吃！你怎麼買到的？」  
「你拿去吃吧。」首席分析師瞥了一眼自己桌上的同款鵝黃色紙盒，「也謝謝你的蛋糕。可惜我還有工作要忙，不能陪你，咖啡機剛補了新的豆子，你會操作吧。」  
「我會，當然。但是，」Benji手上抱著黑色的盒子，望向剛剛自己帶來的鵝黃色盒子，「你要不要先切一片？很多同事都知道我買到了招牌蛋糕，還等著我帶回去分呢……」  
Brandt又嘆了一口氣。  
「都拿去給他們吃吧。」  
「都？」  
「都。」首席分析師用眼神和眉毛比了比，「兩盒，都拿去。」

Benji覺得自己好想抱著兩盒蛋糕和Brandt轉圈圈，但這動作實在太少女，他忍住了。  
「謝啦Brandt！我、我下次有買到半熟蛋糕的話再來分你？或是招牌蛋糕？」  
他看見對方皺著眉點點頭，小聲歡呼了一下後拿起方才放在桌上的鵝黃色紙盒，連同懷中的黑色紙盒一起帶出了這間嚴肅的辦公室。  
首席分析師辦公室裡的濃郁蜂蜜香早就讓他吞了好幾次口水，一想到等會兒就可以嚐到這股美味的香氣來源，班吉忍不住吹起了口哨。

 

直到Benji蹦跳的腳步聲遠到再也聽不到，Brandt才吁了一口氣，垮下原本挺直的腰桿，扶著辦公桌跌坐進那張有著高聳椅背的黑色皮椅中。  
辦公室內側的另一道門後，傳來另一個男人的嗓音。  
「Dunn來找你喝下午茶？」  
「嗯。」  
他倒在椅背上，雙掌蓋上自己發燙的臉，「幸好你買了這個蛋糕。」  
門後一聲輕笑，「剛剛是誰說買蜂蜜蛋糕調情很老派的？」  
「你覺得『你聞起來跟這蛋糕一樣美味』這種話不夠老派嗎？」他反擊。  
「抱歉，我的錯。我應該說『你聞起來比這個蛋糕還要美味』才對。」  
門無聲的打了開，Hunley局長雙手抱胸站在那裡，就跟他剛才的姿勢一樣；不同的是對方臉上帶著笑，眼角因著上勾的嘴角擠出數道愉悅的紋路。  
室內的蜂蜜香沒有因著那盒蛋糕的離去而消散，反而愈發濃郁。  
「我能夠比Dunn更幸運一點，繼續與你共進下午茶嗎？」

Brandt用瞪視回應老闆的笑容。  
明明自己也是一樣的味道……他嘟囔，撐著椅子扶手站起身，一步一步緩緩移動到桌子的那側，啪一聲將自己辦公室的門鎖上。


End file.
